Smurfette In Charge: A Narrator's Story/Part 2
"Yeah, so what?" Chatty said. "I don't see where it leads to Smurfette becoming the assistant leader of the village yet." "Be patient, my fellow Chatty," Tapper said. "I have a feeling in my spirit that Narrator is just smurfing to that point." "Indeed I am, Tapper," Narrator said. "It was now the following day, where Papa Smurf was ready to smurf on his trip, and all his little Smurfs have gathered around him to find out who he was going to smurf as the new temporary leader." And as Narrator continued his story, Empath and his fellow Smurfs saw all the Smurfs gathered around Papa Smurf at his house, as he closed the door after bringing out his traveling bag. "There! I'm ready, and Feathers the crane is waiting for me," Papa Smurf said. "Oh, Papa Smurf, what about your, uh...," Brainy reminded him. "My replacement?" Papa Smurf said. "I was just smurfing to that. For that Smurf, it requires common sense, practicality, and of course, sensitivity. And so, after some careful consideration, the Smurf that I have chosen will be...Smurfette!" "SMURFETTE?!? OUR NEW VILLAGE LEADER?!?" all the Smurfs said in unison. "I hate Smurfette as our new village leader," Grouchy said. "You've got to be kidding, right, Papa Smurf?" Jokey asked. "This is no joke, Jokey," Papa Smurf said sternly. "I have carefully smurfed my decision, and I expect all of you to respect it. And now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave for Homnibus' hovel immediately. Smurfette will be smurfing you in for what's on the schedule for today." With that, Papa Smurf picked up his bags and jumped onto the back of Feathers. "Have a safe journey, Papa Smurf," Gutsy said as he and his fellow Smurfs waved goodbye to Papa Smurf as he flew off. "And above all else, smurf home soon," Brainy added. After Papa Smurf had flown far out of range from the village, the Smurfs were now talking among themselves about Papa Smurf's decision. "Smurfette as Papa Smurf's replacement? What was he even smurfing?" one Smurf said. "Maybe he's become like Crazy Smurf and finally losing it up here," another Smurf said, circling a finger around his ear to suggest that someone has gone fruit-loops. "Well, she's charming, and everybody loves that about her at the very least...," a third Smurf said. "But a Smurfette that runs an entire village?" a fourth Smurf said. "Anything can happen, I tell you." Just then, Smurfette showed up with Sassette beside her. "Excuse me...I don't want to rush you Smurfs, but Papa Smurf said that there was some urgent work that needs to be smurfed at the dam today and..." "Yeah, yeah, we're on it, Smurfette," one of the Smurfs said, sounding like he didn't want to hear it from Smurfette. "We know what we have to smurf!" a second Smurf said. "We're not children anymore!" a third Smurf said, as all the adult Smurfs in that group had walked away from Smurfette. "Gossiping groundhogs, Smurfette, they sure seem quite upset with you," Sassette said as the two of them watched the adult Smurfs walk off. "I know how you feel, Sassette, but I'm sure that it will pass," Smurfette said. "They can't smurf like this against me for very long. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here to help me, because Papa Smurf said that good leaders need to have good followers." "Well, according to this list that Pappy Smurf gave me, we're supposed to check up on Greedy Smurf to see what he will be smurfing for today's meal, Smurfette," Sassette said as she read from a sheet of paper containing all the things Papa Smurf had written down for both Sassette and Smurfette. "Then we might as well smurf to the kitchen right and see what he's smurfing that will be smurfy," Smurfette said as the both of them walked in the direction of the kitchen. "You know, I think being the leader is surely going to be a lot of fun, Smurfette," Sassette said. "It makes me wonder what I would do in Pappy Smurf's place if he ever decides to smurf me as the leader of the village someday." "Right now let's see if we can smurf through this day without smurfing into any problems that we can't handle by ourselves, Sassette," Smurfette said. ----- At the village dam, as the Smurfs started to do their work, Handy, Hefty, and Gutsy were talking among themselves while Hefty and Gutsy were working a handsaw together in sawing off logs into sections. "Frankly, I just don't understand Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "Usually I can respect his decisions, but I don't know what was smurfing on inside his head when he smurfed that decision." "Aye, what's the matter, laddie?" Gutsy said. "You think that a Smurfette like her can't keep a village running like Papa Smurf can?" "Look, Gutsy, there's just some things that Smurfettes are good at, that's all," Hefty said. "I mean, she's great at smurfing care of Baby Smurf, but how would that translate into her being able to smurf care of all of us? I sure wouldn't want to find myself calling her Mama Smurf, even if she's too young to be one." "This is just my opinion, Hefty, but I think Papa Smurf is just letting Smurfette be the leader of the village out of kindness, in order to please her," Handy said. "You think?" Hefty said as he and Gutsy laid down the saw and lifted up the log section together. "Okay, I'll smurf you that, but don't think that means that I'm going to be smurfing orders from her." "I know what you mean, Hefty, and I'm with you on that," Handy said, as he followed Hefty and Gutsy up the path that leads to the dam's platform. "Well, you boys can smurf whatever you want, but I'm not going to disrespect Smurfette regardless of what she may have me smurfing," Gutsy said. "It figures that you would be the one who would smurfing up to Smurfette, Gutsy, since you're the Smurf who likes to wear a skirt," Hefty said. "It's a kilt, not a skirt, Hefty," Gutsy said. "And if you're not careful with me, you're going to find yourself one day smurfing in one." Along the way up the path, Hefty noticed that Lazy was sleeping on the side. "HEY! WAKE UP!" he shouted as the three Smurfs pass by. "Smurf yourself to work, laddie, or you're going to find Smurfette smurfing your ears when she finds out," Gutsy said. "Smurfette smurfing Lazy's ears," Handy laughed. "That will be the day." And as Hefty and Handy laughed together, Lazy grumbled, "That's real smart." ----- Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Smurfette and Sassette watched Greedy cutting up carrots and dumping them into the cooking pot on the fireplace. "I'll be preparing pot-au-smurf a la facon du chef for today's meal," he explained. "I'll serve it with a puree of chestnuts, smurf peas, and lentils. What do you think of that? Sounds real smurfy, huh?" "They will surely leave with their bellies well smurfed," Smurfette said, sounding like she's not sure whether she liked the idea. "Well, I was wondering why you can't smurf them lighter meals from time to time, Greedy," Sassette said. "Lighter meals?" Greedy said. "Why would I serve a bunch of hard-working Smurfs anything lighter?" "Sassette does have a point, Greedy," Smurfette said. "Not everything they eat has to be a heavy meal. You could try smurfing some salads and grills instead." "Well, I think...," Greedy began to say before he stopped himself and returned to his preparation work. "But until then, it will be me who will be smurfing up the menus around here," he said rather coldly. "Greedy gophers, Smurfette, Greedy sure has a way of smurfing helpful suggestions," Sassette said with some disgust as she and Smurfette walked out of the kitchen together. "They're just in a bad mood, Sassette, and bad moods can't smurf on like this," Smurfette said as they both went into her house to have a tea party together. "I'll have to smurf of something that will smurf them in a good mood." "Well, why don't we just smurf a party for everyone, like Pappy Smurf does?" Sassette suggested. "That usually smurfs everyone in a good mood, including me and the other Smurflings." "A party for everyone?" Smurfette found herself repeating over and over, as the idea began to dawn on her. ----- Smurfette greeted the Smurfs as they returned from working at the dam, with Sassette standing beside her. "So, the work has been smurfing well?" she asked politely. "Oh, yeah, it will be...," Hefty answered. "In a few days, everything will be smurfed," Handy added. "Beautiful! Then I propose that we shall smurf a party after you're done with the work," Smurfette said. "A party?" Hefty said, not believing what he was hearing. "Uh...well, you see..." "We'll be smurfed out by then, Smurfette...you know, this smurf, that work," Handy said. "And besides, we have smurfed a party not long ago," Brainy said. "I hate parties," Grouchy said, as the group of Smurfs moved on with their tools and equipment, leaving Smurfette and Sassette just standing there looking dumbfounded. "Well, actually, the party was not a bad idea," Tuffy said as the group continued to walk on. "They can go smurf a party whenever they want, Tuffy," Hefty said. "This is not a smurf of when you have to work and when to have fun, Tuffy," Handy said. Vanity came by with his mirror to see how Smurfette was doing with her new role. "You surely smurf look like you're in a dreadful spot today," Vanity commented. "The look that you're smurfing on your face is going to make you smurf old before your time." "Tell me, Vanity, what makes them smurf like that?" Smurfette asked. "It's as if no matter what I suggest, they just don't seem to like it." "You see, Smurfette, they seem to think that you want to run the village...it's something that they cannot seem to handle," Vanity said. "Yet I smurf to them nicely," Smurfette said. "I just don't know what to smurf." "Maybe the best thing that you can smurf for them is to smurf nothing at all," Vanity said. "Let them smurf care of the things that they know the best in smurfing while you smurf care of your things, and if they need something important from you, they'll know who to smurf." "Well, thank you for your helpful advice, Vanity," Smurfette said, sounding very displeased. "It was very smurf of you to say it." "Gee, Smurfette, if that's how the other Smurfs want to treat you, I'm not sure that I would want to be the leader of this village when I'm an adult Smurf," Sassette said as she and Smurfette walked off together. "You've been helpful enough, Sassette," Smurfette said as she took the list from Sassette's hands. "It looks like I'm going to handle things by myself now. If anyone needs me, I'm going to be in my house smurfing my laundry. That way I won't be disturbing anybody." Sassette sighed. "Okay, Smurfette, but I'll be around if you ever need my help for anything." After Sassette had skipped off, Smurfette went into her house to get some buckets to fill with water. But as she tried to operate the pump, she noticed that it was still broken, which meant that she had to go to the village well to get water. On her way to the well with her buckets, Smurfette saw Handy sharpening his tools at the door of his workshop. "Handy, you still haven't smurfed my pump," Smurfette called out. "You see, I was too busy smurfing some important work at the dam today," Handy said in a tone that said that he didn't want to be bothered by her. Smurfette started to lower the bucket into the well to draw some water, but pulling the bucket back out of the water became a struggle. Hefty noticed this as he was passing by and said, "Hold it! I'll smurf it for you!" Smurfette stood out of the way and watched as Hefty took the cord in his hands hand pulled up the bucket full of water, filling each of Smurfette's buckets. "You see, Smurfette, there are tasks that are best left for us Smurfs to do," Hefty said, which made Smurfette start to burn with anger. "I can smurf those buckets to your house, if you want." "Not worth it, Hefty," Smurfette said, grabbing each of the buckets. "They're not even that heavy." The other Smurfs watched as Smurfette quickly carried her buckets of water straight to her house, looking very upset. She used her foot to kick open her door and then slammed it shut after she entered. "Well, what bee has been smurfing in Smurfette's bonnet lately?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Oh, she just hasn't been in a smurfy mood ever since she was appointed the leader," another Smurf said. ----- "Oh, dear, I look really terrible in that story, with no Smurf ever really respecting me for my role in it," Smurfette said to the other Smurfs in the tavern who were listening to Narrator. "This smurf can sense how your alternate self is feeling, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf wouldn't envy her for what she had to go through in doing the job that was appointed to her." "Well, what were you expecting, Smurfette?" Brainy said. "Of course no Smurf was going to respect you because you were smurfing out of your role as a female Smurf. Male Smurfs are by nature supposed to be the leaders and female Smurfs are supposed to be the followers...it's even part of Smurf tradition and culture." "Leaders are supposed to be servants to the people they're in charge of, my fellow Brainy, not lords over them," Tapper said. "And there will come a time when as a leader you will need to listen to the advice of a female Smurf, since there will be things outside your smurf of experience that will be essential for you to smurf as a leader and a male Smurf." "I'm just wondering for myself when do things start to smurf better for Smurfette when she became the temporary leader of the village," Chatty said. "Oh, that time is coming soon enough in my story, Chatty," Narrator said. "It was when Smurfette was doing her laundry when she responded to a cry of help that was smurfing from the village smurfhouse." And as Narrator continued the story, Empath and his fellow Smurfs saw that Smurfette was in her house, using her laundry soap and washboard to clean her clothes. Empath noticed that she was weeping. "I'm wasting my time...they're not smurfing me seriously," she muttered to herself. "And what's worse is that they're becoming more unsmurfy." "HELP!" a voice cried out "MY HEAD IS COMPLETELY SMURFED!" Sassette arrived at the door with Brewer. "Quick, Smurfette, smurf with me! This is urgent!" Sassette cried out. "What's going on, Sassette?" Smurfette asked. "Is there an accident?" "It's Nabby Smurf," Sassette answered. "He smurfed his head through a window to see if there were any jams in the smurfhouse, and now he's got his head smurfed in the window. Handy and Hefty are there trying to find a way to smurf him out." "I pray to Mother Nature that our fellow Smurf will be smurfed out of harm's way, my dear Smurfette," Brewer said, sounding very concerned. Smurfette took her bar of soap with her as she followed Sassette and Brewer to the village storehouse, where she saw a small group of Smurfs gathered around where Nabby had his head stuck in a small window, unable to get himself out. "Aye, lassie, you smurfed here just in time," Gutsy said as soon as the two female Smurfs and Brewer arrived on the scene. "The laddie's got his head smurfed good and tight in that window, and now we need to smurf him loose before something terrible happens to the boy." Meanwhile, Brainy was at the door of the storehouse scolding Nabby. "You should know, Nabby, that gluttony is a terrible fault, and that we're always punished where we smurfed..." Smurfette pushed past Brainy to see inside what was going on. "NO! NOT WITH A HAMMER!" Nabby cried out. "I'm not going to smurf your head with it, you idiot," Hefty said as he was holding the hammer. "I'm just going to smurf the wall around the window." "And after that, I'll smurf the frame with my saw," Handy added. "NO! NOT WITH A SAW!" Nabby cried out again. Brewer sighed as he looked at the situation. "Now you see what we're smurfed with, Smurfette. If you have any solutions that could smurf us out, we'd be happy to hear them right now." Smurfette felt her heart going out to Nabby, realizing that the solutions presented may be more dangerous than the problem. "Wait!" she called out. "There's another way that we can smurf him out. I'll just use my laundry soap here and..." "Laundry soap?" Hefty asked. "What good is that?" "Just watch, Hefty," Smurfette said, as Hefty and Handy stood aside to let her near Nabby's head next to the window. "I'll just simply smurf soap around his head and..." Nabby winced in pain as Smurfette applied the soap all around his face and head. "Don't worry, Nabby, it's not going to hurt you." "It's smurfing nothing, Smurfette," Handy said. "His head is really smurfed in there." Smurfette then peered outside from the doorway. "Gutsy, Tuffy, lift him up and smurf him around. He must be smurfing on his back if we're going to smurf him out." "Aye, Smurfette," Gutsy said, nodding with acceptance. He and Tuffy lifted Nabby as high as they could and turned him around onto his back, making Nabby groan and yelp as he was being maneuvered around in the tight space. "He's in the position that you want him in, lassie." "Okay, now at the count of three," Smurfette instructed. "One...two...THREE!" Gutsy and Tuffy pulled Nabby at the count of three, and suddenly his head popped out of the window, safely outside and out of danger. Nabby could still feel the lather around his face, but otherwise seemed unharmed. "I...I didn't feel a thing," he said. "Smurfabunga, Smurfette!" Sassette said, jumping up and down for joy. "You did it! Nabby just smurfed right out there and he's in good smurf!" "Thank the blessed smurfs of Eire that your solution worked, my dear Smurfette," Brewer said, sounding rather ecstatic. Smurfette turned to Hefty and Handy, who were standing there looking dumbfounded at what happened. "You see, boys, all you have to smurf is just smurf his ears in the right direction, and out he comes," she told them. "Oh, thank you, Smurfette, thank you," Nabby said as he came over to show his appreciation. "You really saved my life." "Oh, please, Nabby, it was nothing," Smurfette said. "I would have smurfed the same for anybody else." "You hear what those two brutes were smurfing?" Nabby said as he walked off together with Smurfette. "They were going to smurf my head with a hammer and a saw. I mean, I can't be as bad as Brainy was to desmurf something like that, can I?" "I only hope this means you're not going to smurf your head again through windows just to see if there is any food, Nabby," Smurfette said. "Believe me, Smurfette, this isn't worth smurfing myself through all that trouble, though I can't help it if my brother is the better cook than me," Nabby said. Just then, the boy Smurflings had gathered around the scene at the village storehouse. "Holy hickory nuts, what was all the commotion smurfing on around here?" Nat asked. "It's just Smurfette helping us get Nabby's head out of the window, if you can believe that, laddies," Gutsy answered. "Smurfette getting Nabby's head out of the window? But how?" Slouchy asked. "Oh, she just smurfed his head with laundry soap, told us to smurf him around and pull, and pop smurfs the weasel," Tuffy said. "Yeah, right, a bar of soap could get any Smurf stuck in a window out of it," Snappy said in great disbelief. "I was there when I saw the lassie smurfing it," Gutsy said. "That was certainly a smurf of genius coming from her." "Oh, please, Gutsy, that trick is as old as the smurf," Brainy said. "I would have thought of smurfing that myself." Meanwhile, Smurfette had seen Nabby return safely to his house to rest up for the following day and was now returning home to her house. She seemed pleased that she had an effective solution in her hands that worked, and that it made some of her fellow Smurfs happy. "There! I think that I have smurfed some points," Smurfette said to herself as she returned to her laundry. "Now, don't smurf courage...there is still hope." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette In Charge chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles